


Just a Number

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, M/M, Professor Kink, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith, a freshman at Maria-Rose University, wants to major in neuroscience and minor in psychology. On his first day, he's captivated by his psychology professor, Levi. Erwin wants in to his daily life, he wants to know the innermost secrets to someone who doesn't even know he exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Crush

The first week of college is never the smoothest for a freshman.

It was often hard to adjust to the insanely different schedule you lived, classes starting at 9 and varied throughout the day, depending on what you were majoring in. For Erwin Smith, his first day was hectic. There were still boxes lying around the small dorm room, his roommate, Mike, getting annoyed with the amount of cardboard everywhere. The first weekend at college would be spent unpacking the remainder of their boxes.

The week before, Erwin had met his roommate. There was a large nose at his neck, inhaling dead skin cells and hair. The extremely tall blond proceeded to smile, bangs lazily sitting in front of his eyes. “Can I help you?” An eyebrow cocked upward, Erwin gritting his teeth at the unwanted (and completely unnecessary) contact.

“You reek of vanilla. I could smell it all the way from outside the hall.” Erwin was unsure if he should take offense to what he’d just said or not.

“My name is Mike Zacharius, I’m your new flat mate.” The strange first impression never changed how Erwin perceived Mike from that point on, he was different: a breath of fresh air.

Since their first week was spent trying to adjust to a new campus and not going to actual classes, Erwin was nervous walking into his first period. It was only Calculus 101, a class all freshmen had to take at Maria-Rose University. Calculus was a breeze for the young adult, he graduated top of his class and took AP Calculus in high school. He mostly just wanted the easy A on his report card.

His first class went by quickly, being only an hour and a half long. The next class on the schedule was at noon, a psychology class. It was something he intended on minoring in, as it would eventually help him down the road in the neuroscience field. Erwin walked into class at 11:55 a.m., picking a spot on the third row and setting his things down. It was a nice seat—nobody was next to him or in the spot parallel.

The campus clock struck twelve, three chimes signaling the halfway mark through the day. After the chiming stopped is when he came out. A short, pasty man appeared from the office door, closing it shut and grabbing a marker. It was black like his hair, frail fingers guiding the washable ink to form a word. It was his name.

“My name is Levi, whether you want to address me as your professor or not is up to you. I hope you’re all here because you have a general interest in what I teach, rather than looking for a way to get your social studies credit for the year. If you’ll open the books you probably bought to page 20, you’ll see a diagram on the brain and all of its parts. You’ll have a test on it this Friday, including all of the vocabulary words.”

Erwin was entranced by his voice. It was oh-so soothing, the calmness and vibrations putting the blond in a daze. He quickly snapped back to reality, the realization that he was here for an education, not some man’s voice, washing over him.

He managed to open his black laptop and begin taking notes on the teacher’s lecture, only peering up every so often. Erwin soon found out that if he stared too long, he’d be sent back into a daze. This class dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity.

“You’re dismissed.” The small professor waved his hand and began to clean the board, overusing the liquid used to wash the ink off. Professor Levi had to of sprayed the bottle at least five times, running a rag over the same areas evenly. Erwin watched him as he packed his things into his small bag, zipping it shut and making his way out the door.

Erwin secretly hoped he would be stopped to chat to him, but to his dismay, Levi was too busy cleaning the whiteboard. The walk from his classroom to his dorm room was only 10 minutes long, which meant he’d get a pretty decent workout walking to and from the building. People were casually chatting and walking to their destinations, sounds of laughter and other noises passing by him. He was tempted to put in his headphones and drown out everything until a familiar voice came from behind.

“Erwin, is that you?!” A deep voice exclaimed. When he turned to see who it was, it was none other than Nile Dawk, a good friend of Erwin’s back in high school. “You seriously came to this university? Of all places? I figured you’d go on to Harvard to become some kind of lawyer or somethin’.” Nile mused, his fingers brushing the hairs poking from his chin.

The blond shook his head at the second-year student, breathing in some air. “I decided to change majors after you graduated. I didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore.” Erwin calmly explained, his eyes focused directly on his old companion. “Ahh, I see. Well, I have to get to my next class. You still have my number right?” Erwin nodded in response, pulling out his phone to check that it was still the same. 

“Yep! That’s the one. I’ll catch up with ya later, alright?”

“Sure thing, Nile.” Erwin waved his friend off, turning on his heels and continuing on the route he was originally on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, and here he was, sitting on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling tiles. His dorm room wasn’t exactly the prettiest, in fact, it was hideous. The walls were painted the same color as the ceiling, the floors a light shade of wood. The garnish on it had worn down over the years, cracks beginning to spread across the boards. Mike suggested that they go out and buy a rug later that week to cover up the ugliness of it.

The sound of a door creaking open came from the left, and in the doorway was Mike, with someone Erwin presumed to be a male. They were both laughing and holding hands. When his flat mate noticed Erwin on the bed, he stopped to smile gently.

“Nanaba, this is my flat mate, Erwin Smith. Erwin, this is my partner, Nanaba.” The person smiled in his direction, Erwin returning the motion. “Nice to meet you,” he spoke as he rose from the bed. “I haven’t heard much about you. Actually, Mike hasn’t mentioned anything about being in a relationship.” Blue orbs flashed to their hands and back to Nanaba’s face, who was nodding. “Mike doesn’t really talk much in general, he’s more of the stoic type.” Nanaba looked up to his partner, who was rolling his eyes.  
“I talk plenty!” Mike scoffed, snatching his hand away and crossing his arms over his chest. “Not even!”

The play-bickering went on for a while, Erwin tuning them out with the help of classical music. His thoughts veered back to his psychology professor without warning.

_Does he even know he talks like that? His voice is way too smooth and deep for his height. You’d think he had a squeaky, whiny voice. And his bangs were constantly falling in his eyes today…I wonder what color his eyes are. Maybe they’re brown? Probably not._

The sound of Professor Levi’s voice loomed in his head for minutes, the smooth vibrations filling him to the brim. His professor had managed to captivate him, confuse him, he was doing too many things to Erwin. And he didn’t even know Erwin existed. If what his high school teacher’s said was true, he was nothing but a number to the raven.

Just a number.


	2. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is thinking about his professor a little bit less at a time, until a lecture gives him what he wants to see.

The moon was shining through the dorm window at 11 p.m., people were either having sex, studying, or sleeping at this hour. Blue orbs reflected the light from outside, staring up at the night sky.  


Erwin’s first week of college went by quickly. The only time it was slow, was during his psychology class. This short, black-haired professor was driving the blond insane. Seeing him, hearing his voice, anything about him, really, it made Erwin’s hands sweat. His pulse would rise during lectures as well. He knew him from somewhere; but where? Where was it that he had seen this man?  


Being that it was Saturday, there were no classes, nor had there been any sporting events scheduled for the next two weeks. Mike and Nanaba were always in the dorm room watching some anime, Erwin recalled it had something to do with naked giants? He didn’t really care about it anyway. Nanaba went back to their dorm at 9, Mike stayed up to talk to Erwin about some of his personal problems until 10:30. The grizzly man then proceeded to step outside to ‘talk to his mother’.  


Erwin was left alone in the quiet darkness of his shared room for quite some time, sitting on the window sill and taking in the sight. He was almost compelled to take a photo of the scenery, but people often posted photos on Instagram of things like this. The blond decided against that entirely.  


He’d considered changing out of psychology, even changing his minor altogether. But his mother had already paid for the class and textbook, Erwin deemed it rude and wasteful to switch out. There would come a time that he would walk out of class, most likely within the next week.  


Still perched on the window sill, the blond closed his eyes, having no intention of falling asleep on a small ledge. His level of tiredness was no match for his mind, eventually falling prey to the dark night.  


When morning came, Erwin was curled up on the cold floor shivering, sun peeking into his light blond hair. His bangs were spread graciously across his forehead, covering thick brows and heavy eyelids. Mike was the one to wake the beast from his slumber, tapping gently on Erwin’s nose.  


“Hey, Smith? If you’re one of those church-type people, you should consider waking up. It’s already 8:30, and I’m pretty sure breakfast is ending in like the next hour or so.” Mike’s voice was quiet, he was assuming Erwin was hung over due to his position on the floor. Erwin swatted him off, using his other hand to sleepily push his weight up.  


“I’m awake, I’m awake.” He yawned, stretching an arm to the ceiling. One eye opened in a daze, revealing bloodshot orbs. Mike faced away from Erwin, dressing himself in broad daylight. His back was carved with hard muscles and hair around the shoulder and neck area. Freckles adorned his shoulder muscle, suddenly covered by a dark green shirt.  


He really shouldn’t have been watching, but it’s not like Erwin could have seen his flat mate’s half nakedness in the first place. He was in need of his dark frames, and a toothbrush.  


Standing from the cold floor, Erwin looked around the small room for anything that slightly resembled his glasses, for he couldn’t remember where he last placed them. Mike looked in the other blonde’s direction, holding up his finger. “Your glasses are on my nightstand for some reason.” A large hand was in front of Erwin, showing that he had what the other was searching for.  


“Thanks,” The younger one took his glasses back, awkwardly placing them on the bridge of his nose. “And I swear I’m not hung over, I don’t drink.” Mike snorted at Erwin in disbelief. “When I came back in here last night, you were staring out the window, mumbling something about how some dude’s voice is beautiful. I don’t think you were sober in the slightest yesterday.”  


Erwin’s eyes widened immensely. “I said...that?” Blue eyes were squinted behind their frames, the look of utter confusion spread across his face. He hung his head low, pushing his thick fingers through golden hair. “That’s extremely strange, sorry you had to see me in such a state.” He half-heartedly laughed, before getting the idea that he should get dressed.  


Two knocks on the door signaled that Mike’s partner was here to visit, forcing Erwin to quickly throw on a pair of dark denim jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked like a lumberjack and a teacher had a child, and that child was him. Nanaba waltzed in with their usual wide smile, greeting Mike with a kiss and Erwin with a wave of the hand.  


“We’re going to the park today, Erwin! You’re free to join us if you’d like.” The small blond looked at him with warm eyes, Erwin nodding in response. “I just woke up, but I’ll meet you guys there at lunch if you’re still there.”  


“That’s fine! We’re just going to hang out with some friends, I think you’ll like them!” Nanaba grabbed Mike’s hand and led him right out the door, not bothering to shut it. Erwin let out a sigh of exasperation, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door behind them. 

\-------------------------------- 

Breakfast was as boring as always, a fruit bowl was enough to get him by. What Mike had mentioned to Erwin earlier in the morning was still glued to the inside of his brain, acting like a looped recording.  


_I talked about Professor Levi in my sleep. I’m such a creep, and this is getting out of hand._  


Erwin couldn’t handle it the way he usually would have, because the situation would either be mocked or seen as being ‘extremely creepy.’ There was truly no way out and no way to vent without judgment, he was stuck in his own brooding.  


After Erwin walked around the campus absentmindedly, he decided it was best to go to the park, provided that Mike and Nanaba were still there. Calling either one of them hadn’t occurred to the still half-awake young adult, and it didn’t dawn on him that he left his cell phone on his bed until he reached in his pocket. “Shit…” Erwin cursed quietly, frantically patting down his pockets.  


Eyebrows raised and hands jammed in his pockets, a loud sigh escaped from Erwin’s thin lips. “I’m an idiot.” He declared after a moment of thinking, continuing in the direction of the park anyways. He led himself in a silent prayer that Mike would still be there, and that meeting new people would take his mind of the ridiculousness of his situation.  


What was happening to him lately was turning Erwin’s life upside down—was crushing on an older man’s voice going to ruin his life? Would it ruin his perfect GPA and force him to drop the minor? As far as the freshman knew, Professor Levi taught Psychology 1 all the way to Psychology 5, the classes required for his minor ended at 3. There was question to this, could he handle hearing the raven’s voice for a little over an hour each day?  


Erwin soon enough arrived at the brass gates of the park, pushing them open and automatically noticing a man who towered over everyone. That was most definitely Mike, without a doubt.  


“Hey, Mike!” Erwin waved at his friend, who turned around and smiled in his direction. When he started to walk over, he was cut short by a bright pink disc in the nape of his neck. It was plastic, so there would have been relatively no damage, but it certainly stung. Mike and Nanaba were giggling like Japanese schoolgirls in the back, Erwin automatically reaching behind to rub his neck.  


“I’m so sorry!” A feminine voice snickered, grabbing the Frisbee and looking Erwin directly in the eyes. The woman had been sporting nice sunglasses and a ponytail, but he could tell that she had the eyes of a madwoman. “Did it hurt you? Let me see!” Her voice fluctuated between pitches, her mouth practically foaming with excitement.  


“Eh, no, it didn’t really hurt.” Erwin’s voice was smooth as he looked down on the woman. She looked rather disappointed at the fact he claimed to feel no pain. “So, no pain at all? That’s so saddening!” Her lower lip quivered slightly. “My name is Hange Zoe, by the way. I’m one of the professor’s here, and I teach biology.  


“Well, I prefer the painful side of biology and the human brain...but anyways! So sorry for hitting you with my Frisbee!” Another snicker came from the shorter one, before she scurried off with her plastic disc. Erwin watched Hange as she walked away, her long arms wrapping around someone significantly smaller than her. Maybe the person was a friend? When they turned and faced in Erwin’s direction, it hit him like a train.  


That was his psychology professor.  


He was certainly a lot shorter than he appeared in class, Erwin was probably an entire foot taller, if not, more. There was a scowl painted across his face as Hange became more and more excited.  


Were they dating? Hange seemed a little…insane, and Levi seemed to be extremely annoyed with her affection. In fact, he’d been swatting at her and was continuing to try and push the woman off. Erwin had to pull himself away and back to his friends, who were in tears at the scene.  


“Stop laughing, you weirdo’s.” Erwin scoffed as if he were offended. Truth be told, he was more irritated than offended. Mike brushed his bangs away from his forehead, which failed, because they flopped right back into his eyes. Nanaba’s laughter eventually died off into small giggles, pretending to dust off their pants.  


“You owe me $10, Nanaba.” Mike declared with a grin. “He got hit in the head with a frisbee.” Nanaba rolled their golden eyes, pulling out a black wallet and retrieving the money.  


“You actually bet that I would be hit by something? How thoughtful of you.” Erwin let loose, smiling gently as he mimicked Mike, pushing his own hair back.  
“Only the best for Erwin Smith!” Mike playfully snickered, pulling out his own disc to throw.

\---------------------------------- 

The afternoon passed by quickly, the amount of exercise Erwin had gotten in put him to sleep with ease that night. The sun was once again shining in his eyes the next morning, he might as well get used to it. The blinds to the bland room were basically impossible to close at this point, there was so much dust and grime on them that he would eventually clean them.  


Both Mike and Erwin’s alarm were beeping loudly, signaling that they would have to wake up and get ready for a long day. Erwin was the first to wake from his slumber, lazily climbing out of bed. Monday mornings were the absolute worse, both he and Mike dreaded them.  


“Mike,” The blond was yawning quite loudly in an attempt to wake his flat mate up. “We have to wake up, it’s already 7:30.” Erwin was moving like a sloth to put his clothes on, picking out a cotton zip up and a pair of cargo shorts. He was the living embodiment of a douche bag.  


Mike was moving much faster than he usually was, maybe he had woken up later than intended and needed to meet with Nanaba. He was out the door before Erwin even put in his contacts, which was absolutely strange.  


Erwin was ready at 7:52, an entire 22 minutes after he woke up. Not feeling particularly hungry at this time, the freshman decided to head to his first class of the day, Calculus 101.  


The lecture was extremely boring, the professor simply going over last week’s assignments and teaching a new lesson they’d use later in the week. When she dismissed class, Erwin headed back to his room to work on homework. He’d only managed to get through 20 problems before heading to psychology.  


Monday’s were known for being long lecture days, and that’s exactly what he was in store for.  


Levi started off his lecture by bringing out a human brain in a jar.  


“Humans tend to have this belief that we are free from the moment we are born, and that we have all sorts of rights to speech, privacy, etc. If you think about it, we don’t have this rights. Nobody is truly able to say what’s on their mind, because if another human views it as wrong, your freedom of speech is gone.  


“There’s a famous saying that ties into the point of this lecture. We all live, we all die. What we do between the two is called living.” Erwin was staring in awe, it took someone with a vast amount of intelligence to actually be able to think about something as deep and profound as basic human rights.  


“All of these ideas come from the human mind, which is what the next two weeks will be all about. I’m going to teach you the basics behind the two hemispheres, why we function the way we do, and how all of this links back to our inner-selves. The reading for this week will be Unit 2, I suggest you read it in case I decide to spring a quiz on you.” Levi shrugged, pumping the hand sanitizer bottle on his desk.  


“I also suggest that nobody borrows things from Professor Hange, she doesn’t know how to clean her lab and it’s disgusting.”  


Laughter erupted from the class, but it was so mild that it died down quickly. “Yeah, I’m funny, but seriously." The raven shuddered at having to touch the case again, removing it from the room and back into his office. "Don't do it."  


Professor Levi was a lot paler than Erwin originally imagined, dark circles leaving a mark underneath his eyes. That was often a side effect of being so pasty—looking like you were punched to the maximum in both eyes. The small man ran lanky fingers through his dark bangs, pushing them back and out of his eyes for just a moment.  


Erwin managed to catch a glimpse of what color the other’s eyes were; grey. Levi briefly looked in his direction with piercing eyes, before turning on his heel and continuing to talk about the left hemisphere of the brain. When Erwin tuned in once again, he found that he was used to hearing the smooth voice, but all other aspects of Levi were going to drive him even crazier.  


The way he paced back and forth showed that Levi wasn’t the most patient person, but that could also factor into his teaching habits. A verbal sigh came from behind him, someone was obviously bored. Erwin would have been bored, too, if it weren’t for his constant over-thinking about Levi’s character.

When class was dismissed, Erwin quickly packed up his stuff, briefly glancing at the door to see the office hours.  


**Office Hours: 2-3 p.m. Mon, Wed, Fri & 4-5:30 p.m. Tues, Thur, Sat**  


Those were actually pretty convenient hours for Erwin, being that he didn’t have any classes in the 2-3 p.m. range, and he didn’t have classes at all on the weekends.  
That’s when Erwin made the conscious decision to e-mail his professor to meet him in person when he returned to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a longer chapter! I think adding Hange in made the chapter a whole lot more fun, to be honest. I gave Hange a gender but left Nanaba non-binary because I can.


End file.
